Infinite Stratos: The Stranger's War
by laigunner03
Summary: (Based of my old work.) A guilt-ridden veteran somehow got send into a different world despite some similarities with his own world seems alien to him. In this world, he will meet many new faces, some he would call friends and some enemies. Can he call this new strange world home or would it be his grave? Story rated M for violence and profanities. Pairings: IxH OCxC Slight OOC


A/N: Welcome to both new to my story and those who had read my previous story. I hope you all will enjoy my edited version of my previous story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Infinite Stratos and Gundam 00. Both works are rightfully owned by their respective studio.

This is year 2311. A year has passed since the battle between Celestial Being and the Innovators and Celestial Being's actions are being done beneath the radar of the Federation including the development of the 5th generation gundams.

All this information means nothing to the new pilot codenamed, Jayr, who is wearing a black version of the Celestial Being space suit, typing onto the holographic keyboard in a mobile suit cockpit trying to ignore the fact that his whole body is trembling when a voice came through the helmet communication system. "Is there any problem over there?"

"Give me a moment, old man. I'm working as fast as I can." Jayr replied smirking knowing that Ian hated being called old. His only reply was Ian Vashti grumbling about his age and the voice of laughs and giggles coming from the staff working at the CIC room including his wife and daughter.

"GN System, check. GN Particle production rate, optimal. Weapon System, Check. Quantum Brainwave linkage, check. Data stream linkage, check" Jayr muttered while typing onto the holographic keyboard. "Alright, Ian. It's all green here."

"Before we start Jayr, are you sure you want to do this? If you back out now, we understand." Ian asked, concern in his voice.

Jayr took a deep breath. "It's fine, Ian. I already make up my mind. Plus, Veda already approved me to pilot this guy."

"Alright then." Ian sighs as he look at Mileina. "Mileina, start the launch procedures."

' _If this works out, then I'll say that recovering the damn thing is worth it. That bastard must be spinning in his grave when the current form is much better than his original one, if…. he has one in the first place.'_ Ian thought as he recall the time that he and his recovery team decided to space Ribbon's body into space.

Jayr waited patiently as his gundam was prep for launching. _'I still can't believe that Ian manage to salvage this bastard let alone repair it.'_

"Sortie preparation completed. You are clear to launch. Good luck on the test, Mr. Jayr." Mileina said in her usual cheerful tone.

"Roger that." Jayr looks at the green haro before patting it. "Alright, Haro. It's time we have some fun. Gundam Cerberus, Jayr Lai, heading out."

 **At the test location few miles outside the resource satellite at L5**

"Ian, are you receiving the data?" Jayr said as he's start preparing for the test.

"Yeah, I receiving the data here. We'll start the field test on your signal."

"Alright, starting field test….. now!"

Jayr maneuvers to a nearby asteroid field nearby and starts to red lining his gundam. He dodges and weaves through small and large asteroids at high speeds, pulling some fast turns to avoid a few larger ones while blowing up a few with his weapons, testing attacking, maneuver and defensive tactics while coming out new one on the fly.

The mutters of disbelief by the staff at the CIC can be heard through the communication system. And the mutters can go from "Jesus Christ!" to "Is he trying to commit suicide?"

After several moments of testing, Jayr concluded that this gundam blews his expectation out of the water. It was fast enough to keep up, the system is still holding together nicely under stress, the Fangs and the rest of the armaments works as well as Ian said it would.

Ian voice came over through the communication system which caused Jayr to be snapped out from his thoughts. "Jayr, be warned. There's an anomaly nearby. Get back to base as soon as possible."

"Roger that. RT- Damn it! I'm losing control over the damn thing!"

"Damn! I'm sending out a recovery team now!"

"Don't! They'll lose control too." Jayr sighs with a smile on his face "Seems like this is the end of the road for me, Ian."

"ARE YOU CRAZY?!" One of the staff shouted.

Everyone except the Vashti family were baffled when they hear laughter over the communication system and the video feed showing Jayr laughing hysterically added to that confusion.

"I've been waiting for this day for some time. Looks like it's my judgment day today. Ian, whatever you do, finish Setsuna's Gundam. Don't look for me. I'll make sure that this guy doesn't fall into the wrong hands. Both god and the devil."

"I-I will."

Jayr just smiles. "I'll be waiting on the other side. Make sure you look for the bar when you get here, Ian. I'll be keeping your beer warm."

"Fuck you! You know I hate warm beer."

Jayr laughing is the last thing that they see before the video feed went static.

"He's gone. He just disappeared into the anomaly." One of the staff reported, voice's somber.

"No, he's not." Ian gritting his teeth with grief before speaking. "Linda, you continue on the 00 Qan[T]. Mileina, report this to Veda and the rest. We'll start working on getting him back."

 **At the IS Academy**

Both Orimura Chifuyu and Yamada Maya were taking a break from a long day with cup filled with coffee in their hand in Chifuyu's office. Both of them were enjoying the coffee in both taste and aroma in silent until Maya broke the silent.

"Today is really a long day after your brother has joined the class, isn't it?"

Chifuyu just sighs before putting her cup onto the table. "It is. I do not want to imagine what would happen when the other students come back from their school break."

"Oh….. right." Maya grimaced at the work that will pile up when the classes starts.

The room became quiet again with the occasional noise of Chifuyu and Maya sipping their coffee.

Not long after that, Maya noticed that there was a flash of light that flashed over the IS academy for a brief moment before a figure falling into one of the arena.

"Orimura Sensei, we might have an uninvited guest in our academy."

It took Chifuyu a brief moment to realize that Maya wasn't joking.

 **At the infirmary**

" _Why?"_

 _Jayr turned around to face the source of the voice and in front of him stands a faceless man. It may not have a face but it doesn't stop him in recognizing the voice._

" _Eric…" Jayr whispered surprised by Eric's appearance._

" _Why?" Eric asked again._

 _Before Jayr could react, he heard another voice behind him._

" _Why?"_

 _Jayr's eyes widen by the appearance of another friend. "Nick…" Jayr whispered again as he recognised the voice. The voice of Nick, his wingman and his second in command in his squadron from his time in Egypt._

 _Slowly, more and more faceless figures appeared around Jayr whose voices are recognisable by Jayr. "Wong, Kaiden, Molly, Tannor, Macclaren…."_

 _The figures were silence for a moment until all of them spoke repeating the same word._

" _Why?"_

" _Why?"_

" _Why?"_

 _They keep repeating the same question till the point Jayr couldn't stand it and covered his ears and kneel._

" _WHY? WHY? WHY WHAT? ANSWER ME! ANYONE? ANSWER ME?" Jayr shouted as he slowly feel that he was being drive into insanity._

 _He continue to shout demanding an answer but received no answer from his deceased friends._

 _It was until the appearance of another figure that the other stop speaking. Jayr looked up as he realized that they stop speaking and what he saw made him felt that he was punched in the gut._

 _In front of him was a young girl but unlike his faceless friends, the girl had a face that he recognized fairly well._

 _Jayr keep shaking his head unable to believe what he's seeing. "No… no… it can't be."_

 _The girl was quiet as Jayr tries to accept the fact that she was standing in front of him. And when she spoke, it was the same soft voice he knew before her passing._

" _Why… why did you let us die?"_

 _And Jayr's world went black._

Laying on a bed wearing a patient garment, Jayr woke up abruptly breathing heavily.

"You are awake? Good! I thought you weren't going to wake up from that terrible nightmare of yours."

It took Jayr a moment before realizing that someone was speaking to him. He turned at the source of the voice and saw a female wearing a white doctor coat sitting on a chair next to the bed.

Both the female doctor and Jayr were staring at each other for a brief moment as Jayr was trying to comprehend the current situation that he is in.

"Wh-where am I?"

"The infirmary, of course."

Jayr shook his head. "No no. I meant which Lagrange Point I'm at now?"

"Lagrange Point? I think you have been reading too much Science Fiction recently, kid."

"So I presuming that I'm on earth?"

"No, you idiot. We're on Venus." The female doctor replied sarcastically.

"Fair enough."

"If you had your fill of asking question, I would like to ask a few question for medical purposes."

"Brilliant, I could feel the gears of bureaucracy grinding up on me." Jayr muttered.

"Do you want to have tea while we are at it?"

"Fuck me!"

 **At the hangar**

"I can't crack it no matter how many time I try. The security defense is nothing like I've ever seen before." Maya replied frustrated.

"What about the core? Can you try accessing it?"

"Not without cracking the security but there's something that you need see."

"What is it?" Chifuyu asked as she look at the charts on the monitor. She was floored at what she was seeing. "Have you double check at this?"

"I've double and triple check this including running a full diagnosis on the whole system. These figures are accurate."

"What technology that we have that could create unlimited power?"

"I don't think such technology exist in our world. What about we ask the user of this suit about it. I think he might be awake by now."

Chifuyu agrees and Maya locked down the hanger to prevent anyone coming in and mess around with the unknown IS before leaving for the infirmary.

 **At the infirmary**

"I'm not letting you to get a blood test, doc. Don't bother trying."

"I believe it's best to cooperate if you don't want to have trouble on your doorstep."

Both the doctor and Jayr turned towards the source of the voice and saw two female standing at the door of the infirmary.

"Who are you? And where am I? And where's my Gundam" Jayr asked.

Chifuyu saw his body tense and tried to calm him down. "We aren't going to harm you. We are just teachers of the IS academy."

"You haven't answered me. Where am I? And where's my Gundam?" asked Jayr getting more suspicious of the two females.

Chifuyu, seeing that this going nowhere if she doesn't give him a straight answer decided to be honest to this unknown stranger. "You are currently in the infirmary of the IS academy in Japan. And I don't know anything about a gundam"

"I…S academy?" Jayr asked confusion clear on his face.

"Haven't you heard of IS academy? Where have you been living?" Chifuyu asked surprised.

"L4 Colony, Quanqiu" Jayr lied trying not to give in his real identity.

"Quanqiu? Where's that?" Maya asked, speaking for the first time since she entered the infirmary.

"Huh? You haven't heard of Quanqiu? It was a space colony built by the HRLs in 2598."

"Space colony? Year 2598? Are you sure you haven't get hit on the head recently?"

"What do you mean?"

"We are in the year 2025, not 2598."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, you are telling me that I went back in- wait, what's an IS?"

"An Infinite Stratos. Something like an exo skeleton suit. Have you been living under a rock the whole time? It's in the news everywhere for crying out loud." The female doctor said.

"Exoskeleton suit? Wait, this doesn't exist in 2025….. unless….."

"Unless what?"

"Unless I went into a different dimensions."

"You really are a Sci-Fi nut." The female doctor snorted.

"Explain."

"In my world, we didn't have such thing as IS nor an exoskeleton suit. The first mobile suit was developed near the 24th century with the Hellion Initium. Before that, we had nothing like that."

"What's a mobile suit?"

"Imagine a huge robot as tall as your average skyscraper with a cockpit at the chest."

"I see. It make sense now. Isn't it, Orimura Sensei?" Maya asked looking at Chifuyu but Chifuyu was deep in thought until she remembered the unknown power source.

"How is your IS powered?"

"Sorry but I can't tell you. I just don't want this kind of secret to fall into the wrong hand especially in world which is like the Wild West to me."

"If so, you have two choices." Chifuyu said since she knew she's not the only one interested in this 'Gundam' besides a couple of major corporates and a certain friend of hers.

"One, after you heal, you'll be on your own. Two, you enroll in this academy since you are able to pilot an IS so you are qualified to enroll and we try to help you out."

"What stops me from taking option number one?"

"Because one, you are the second male to be able to pilot an IS and two, your unique energy source of your IS. Both reasons are enough for the whole world to hunt you down." Chifuyu replied causing Jayr to be baffled.

"If the whole world will be after me, why should I enroll in this academy? They could just waltz right in and just pick me up."

"They can't because when the IS academy was establish one of the rule is that every student, no matter what nationality, is not owed by any government or company which is why they can't do anything about it so it's one of the safest place to be in while finding a way back."

Jayr just snorted at the answer. "I apologize for being unconvinced. I find it hard to believe that the corporate and government would follow this law. Still I'll enroll to this academy."

"Fine. Maya will bring you to the office for enrollment after you have recover. And doctor keep him hidden. No one must know that he's here till the school reopens."

A/N: Well, this is the end of chapter 1. I hope you had enjoy the chapter and please leave a constructive criticism so I could improve my work. Leaving an encouraging message would be nice. Anyway, enjoy your day.


End file.
